


My Only Wish (This Year)

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Ribbon, Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Emma's current favorite song sparked a wonderfully, wicked idea in Killian's mind. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	My Only Wish (This Year)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another day closer to Christmas and another story in our countdown!
> 
> Today's story is inspired by My Only Wish (This Year) as performed by Britney Spears. I know this story sounds like it's leading up to somewhere steamy, but this was where the muse decided to end this little tale.
> 
> Grammarly was my beta, so all other mistakes are my own.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Killian looked around the living room. Everything was perfect and in place. All he needed to do was finish getting himself ready and wait for Emma to come home. That was when he glanced at the roll of red ribbon lying on the arm of the couch across from him. Maybe he should have thought this through a little more because it would be difficult to tie a bow with one hand.

Sighing, he shook his head and took to removing his clothing. He was only giving her one chance to see him like this because there was no bloody way in hell that he would ever lie wrapped up in a big red bow under the Christmas tree ever again.

The idea had come to him when he heard her singing an unfamiliar Christmas song while she was in the kitchen cooking dinner the other night. When he asked her about it, she had just shrugged it off as a catchy song that she had heard on the radio. It didn't really seem to mean anything more than that. However, when Killian had taken the time to look up the words on the Google that Emma was insistent upon him using, he found great amusement at the lyrics to the verse.

He glanced up at the clock and realized that she'd be home soon. He needed to focus and get to work on tying this bow. However, he was going to accomplish that. He made quick work of the rest of his clothing, shoving the pile under the coffee table with his foot so that it was out of sight.

Pulling the ribbon around his waist, he set to carefully tying the bow around his waist. He grimaced as he brazed his upper thigh with the point of his hook.

"That was close," he grumbled under his breath as he continued the process of tying the bow. This was one of his less than intelligent ideas, but hopefully, Emma would enjoy his attempt at making her smile in such a silly way.

Glancing down at the bow he had tied, Killian let out the breath he had been holding. It wasn't the prettiest bow, but the package hidden inside made her smile regularly, so he wasn't worried if she would like her gift.

He spotted the remote to the speaker out of the corner of his eye on the end table and snatched it up, flipping the speaker on and turning a particular song on the radio.

"Don't worry, Emma," Killian mumbled to himself as he lowered himself onto the floor under the Christmas tree. "Santa got your letter, and your gift wrapped in the big red bow is ready and waiting for you. That's for sure."

As he settled himself into position, he heard the jingling of her keys at the front door. Perfect timing.


End file.
